No Polar Bears Allowed
by Scyrie
Summary: Grinning, America wrapped his arms around Canada's neck. "I knew those fingers of yours would prove just as useful out of the bedroom as in."


America sat with Canada in his lap as he watched television, pretty much bored with the show. It was a rerun of an episode he'd seen one hundred times, but Canada hadn't seen it so he was letting the blonde watch no matter how bored he was. Eventually, America just ignored the screen, gently nibbling on Canada's ear.

Squeaking, Canada quietly giggled, pushing America off playfully. "H-hey, that tickles…"

Resting his chin on Canada's shoulder, America smiled. "Yeah, that was the point," he commented.

The blonde smiled back at him, tilting his head to one side. "Do you want me to go make you coffee, America?" he asked. "You seem bored… I know you've seen this a lot of times, sorry…"

America shrugged, snaking an arm around Canada's waist. "Nah, I'm only a little tired. No reason for me to be alert anyway, the meeting's been moved to next week," he said. "And I don't mind if it's a rerun, you haven't seen it," he told Canada with a smile.

Leaning into America's touch, Canada nodded slowly. "Okay… just let me know if I can do something for you, alright?"

Kissing Canada's cheek, America nodded. "All I need right now is you."

Canada giggled under his breath, blushing a very light pink across his cheeks. "Don't say stuff like that… what if someone was listening?"

America smiled, leaning his head against Canada's. "They'd be jealous," he said.

Lowering his eyelids, Canada moped a bit. "Yeah, of me being with you," he muttered. "I'm no superhero like you…" (America grinned at that) "No one even notices I exist, no one could be jealous of having a mousy boyfriend."

America playfully, but still rather roughly, bit into Canada's shoulder with a puppy-like growl. "Oh shut up. Me and lots of others think you're cute."

Squeaking again, Canada batted at America, blushing darker. "Don't bite me…! What was that for…?"

The brunette stuck his tongue out at Canada, shrugging. "For saying stupid crap about yourself," he said.

Pouting, Canada slowly wrapped his arms around America's neck, testing out the puppy-dog eyes on him. "I'm sorry… but you _are_ the only one who notices me…"

Playfully pouting back, America rolled his eyes. "Enough puppy eyes, no amount of adorableness will prove you right," he stated while laying back on the couch, pulling the blonde to lie on top of him. "I talk to the other countries all the time. They all think you're cute, you just don't notice anything."

Canada quietly giggled, tilting his head at America. "You sure I can't manage to be cute enough to make me right?" he asked, kissing the brunette softly.

Raising an eyebrow, America took of his glasses and nodded matter-of-factly. "There. Now I can't see you, so your puppy-eyes have no effect."

Resting his chin on America's chest, Canada closed his eyes peacefully. "There. Now I can't see your ugly mug," he said, his voice joking.

Also with his eyes closed, he didn't see America's hand moving up to grope him quickly. "And you couldn't see that coming," he said triumphantly.

"Eep!" Canada squeaked, instantly sitting up. He stared at the brunette wide-eyed, his cheeks scarlet. "Don't do that…!" he pleaded.

Rolling his eyes playfully, America crossed his arms and laughed. "But you have such a nice ass~" the brunette announced.

Pouting, Canada looked away from America, still blushing. "I told you not to say stuff like that! Especially with Kujimaro here!"

America sighed dramatically, stretching his arms behind his head. "Okay, okay, yeesh."

Kissing America cutely, Canada smiled, giggling. "But… you can when he leaves…"

Raising an eyebrow, America glanced over at the polar bear. "Which'll be like, never. He sleeps through anything, even my total hero voice."

Giggling more, Canada snapped his fingers at the bear, who slowly lifted his head and blinked awake. Pointing away, Canada smiled as the bear trotted off. "There," he said. "He's leaving just for you."

Grinning, America wrapped his arms around Canada's neck. "I knew those fingers of your would prove just as useful out of the bedroom as in."

Instantly, Canada blushed scarlet once more. "Would you stop saying stuff like that…?"

America shook his head, laughing. "Nope. The bear left."

Canada moped slightly, looking away with a darker blush. "I should have made Kujimoro stay…"

Playfully, America enclosed his legs around Canada's waist, rolling his eyes. "Don't make me feed you a hot dog," he threatened.

Canada raised an eyebrow, blinking at America. "Aside from that it's disgusting, I don't see the threat."

Chuckling, America raised an eyebrow back at him. "Not threatening enough?" he asked. "How about Spam?"

Sticking his tongue out, Canada coughed and gagged. "Please, don't…" he muttered. "I'll do anything…"

Smirking, America laughed once more. "Then quit complaining!" he ordered.

Sighing, Canada smiled with a nod. "Alright… I won't complain anymore."

Propping up on his elbows, America kissed Canada softly, who quietly giggled. "Good," the brunette said. Slowly, Canada encircled his arms around America's neck, bringing him closer lovingly. Cuddling the blonde to his chest, America smiled warmly. "I love you so much, Matthew…"

Nuzzling into the brunette's neck, Canada nodded with a soft smile as his agreement.


End file.
